


homesickness and something else

by pyuupyuu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ruby is a little homesick and Weiss reminds her that it's okay to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuupyuu/pseuds/pyuupyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and they both should probably be asleep but Ruby didn't get the memo and Weiss hasn't from the start, really. Along the way, Ruby decides that Weiss is perfect for hugging and kind of nice, actually, she just doesn't want others to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homesickness and something else

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so last night i watched rwby vol 2's first episode and i was kind of reminded all at once how much i love ruby and weiss and whiterose and blah blah blah, lesbians. i wrote this in one shot and it's basically unedited so i hope it's okay. enjoy!

_Ruby Rose_ , she thinks. The name bounces around over and over in her thoughts, leaving a certain warmth in its wake she doesn’t try and deny. She wonders what those words would sound like rolling off her tongue. “Ruby Rose,” she whispered, in the darkness of their dorm, and she decided the words felt as wonderful as she had thought.

Almost on cue, the cause of her distractions peered over the top bunk, her sleep mask shoved messily up against her bangs and splaying them out in every which direction. Weiss resisted the urge to jump up and fix them. “Weiss, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Can I ask another one, then?” Weiss rolls her eyes and props herself up on her elbows, looking away to feign disinterest. Ruby takes that as Weiss giving her the green light to go ahead. “How come you’re still awake?”

Ruby was right. It had to be past midnight by now; moonlight streamed in the window, cold and harsh, a reminder that they both should probably be asleep. After all, they had class in the morning. “N-no reason,” Weiss muttered, and she hated herself for stuttering. “I could be asking you the same thing!”

Of course, Ruby had the audacity to _laugh_ instead of taking her question seriously. Honestly! No wonder she always was falling asleep in class. Ruby laughed _again_ , and it was only then Weiss realized she vocalized that last thought out loud. “No, I fall asleep in class ‘cuz it’s boring.”

“You dolt! How can you say that? How could you possibly be successful as a huntress without understanding the techniques and history of--” Ruby jumped down, sliding wordlessly beside her and effectively shutting her up. She looked up with an uneasy smile, like she was afraid of what Weiss were going to do, but not afraid enough to not do it in the first place. Her gray eyes seemed to shine like crystals in the moonlight.

“Why. Why are you here,” Weiss deadpanned, looking unamused but making no effort to move her away.

“Well, we’re having a conversation and all, and it felt kinda weird talking to you from above and my neck was starting to hurt and also, you started to get very loud and I’m afraid of waking the others up, because I know Yang is scary in the morning and I don’t know what Blake is like but, she’s probably worse, or equally as worse as Yang.” She fidgeted like a small child, looking down at her hands drawn tightly to her lap. It was kind of endearing, Weiss realized, with a rush of heat to her face.

“Fine, whatever. It’s not like I care what you do,” she snapped, trying to will away the blush with her sharp words and equally sharp intakes of breath. She pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed them tiredly. “Just don’t interrupt my sleep again.”

“But Weiss,” Ruby whined, and Weiss braced herself for whatever stupid comment was going to come next, “you weren’t even asleep in the _first_ place.”

Weiss laid down and groaned into her pillow, fighting the urge to both pull Ruby closer and shove her mercilessly off her bed. She was mad at Ruby, yes, mad at her for making her feel this way; but more than anything, she was mad at herself for letting the other girl affect her. Ruby wasn’t even trying to, yet she was more than succeeding at melting the ice around her heart, leaving Weiss stumbling around confused and defenseless behind her, her heart doing somersaults around in her chest like the traitor it was. She should _hate_ Ruby. She should despise all the ridiculous things team RWBY’s leader does, from how disorganized and klutzy she is both in her daily life and on the battlefield, to how positive and cheerful the dolt was, to the point where it was impossible not to catch her enthusiasm. Once upon a time, she likes to pretend that she was immune to the mess known as Ruby Rose. But she could hardly say the same anymore.

“Ruby,” she began, exhaustion coloring her voice and making it seem more kind than she would’ve liked, “why are you really here.” More fidgeting from behind her. She felt the mattress tilt as a presence moved closer to her, nearly pressing against her back. Ruby’s feet ghosted against her legs, accidentally brushing against them before she realized her mistake and jerked them back, but Weiss wasn’t even upset, not even a little, not anymore.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted. Her voice was coming from somewhere just above the other’s ear, breathy and strangely sweet-smelling, like sugar and cinnamon. 

“So? Are you trying to make me not be able to sleep, too?”

“No-- it’s just, I know you’re always up this late either reading or just, I don’t know, looking out the window, and sometimes you leave and come back even later, and I always wondered what you were doing but not enough to ask because I knew you’d get mad because I was watching you, or something, and--”

“Ruby. Enough,” Weiss’ own slender hand covered her mouth and physically shut her up. “Get to the point.”

“I just didn’t want to be alone,” she muttered, pulling Weiss’ hand down into her own. “I started thinking about what I’d normally do at home when I couldn’t sleep, and I got homesick all of a sudden. But I didn’t want to say that because then you’d think I sound stupid or babyish, and I’m supposed to be this strong leader for you guys, and… Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“You idiot,” Weiss snapped, squeezing Ruby’s hand almost painfully. “What kind of leader would you be if you weren’t scared sometimes? Why would we trust someone who wasn’t aware of their own weakness?”

“Gee thanks, Weiss.”

“Shut it! I’m being serious here,” she said, scowling in the dark. “What I’m trying to say is that being afraid and homesick is something everyone, regardless of who or what they are, feels sometimes. Deep down, we’re all pretty much big babies and scared from time to time, we just hide it better. But you? Honestly, Ruby, you read like an open book. You’re the worst at lying and trying to act alright. And knowing that you would still charge headfirst into battle despite that gives us the confidence to pull it together, too. As much as I hate to admit it, it makes me trust whatever you say, because you’re not trying to be tough or somebody you’re not when it comes down to it. You’re just you.”

“Haha, wow.” Ruby smiled mischievously. “Guess I wasn’t the only one watching her teammate now, was I?”

Weiss thumped her with her pillow as she stood up from her bunk. “Never speak of any of what I just said again. In fact, forget it immediately.”

“Where are you going?” Ruby asked, as Weiss slipped on her shoes beside her bunk. But Weiss didn’t answer her, leaving Ruby to stumble along behind in her slippers.

She shut the door quietly behind them, careful not to wake anyone up. Sure, Yang was a heavy sleeper, and Blake must’ve been one too if she didn’t wake up, but she didn’t want to take any risks in disturbing their peace. She didn’t want to interrupt her and Weiss and whatever the other planned on taking her to. _But why?_ She wondered. Why did she want Weiss all to herself? She had always been preaching about how the more friends there were, the better, but suddenly she felt certain that if anyone else intruded on them, her life would be over. _Why? What’s wrong with me?_

“Are you coming, or not?” Weiss whisper-yelled from the staircase leading upwards. It snapped Ruby out of her thoughts, and she followed along quickly and eagerly.

The stairs stopped and so did Ruby as she realized Weiss had lead her to the roof. The door was left open just a crack so as to not lock them out. Weiss’ silhouette was spotted at the edge of the roof’s terrace, leaning against the concrete introspectively.

“Look,” Weiss said, her white hair reflecting the moonlight and glowing like a halo around her, “this isn’t an invitation to get all emotional on me here. Okay? I just thought I’d help you and show you what I did when I got homesick. Also, take that stupid sleep mask off your forehead and fix your bangs. That has been bothering me forever.”

Ruby laughed, running up to hug Weiss in a sudden burst of emotion. Weiss hesitantly hugged her back, sighing into her in a way that made Ruby’s chest flutter. She ripped the mask off and strung it around Weiss’s head, which left the other spluttering and protesting between her locked limbs. Weiss realized too late that Ruby was surprisingly strong; though, now that she thought about it, it made sense, considering how she was always waving around that giant scythe.

“Let go of me, Ruby! You’re ruining this once in a lifetime nice gesture!”

“Oh, right. You didn’t tell me why you brought me here yet.” Weiss rolled her eyes and brushed off her nightgown as if she was brushing off the Ruby.

“Look at the stars, you dolt. The sky’s nearly the same no matter where you look. The moon doesn’t move from it’s spot whether you’re at Beacon Academy or back at whatever place you call home. That… it keeps me grounded,” she manages to squeeze out, leaning back against the concrete walls. “It makes me feel right at home again.”

Ruby is close to her now, barely inches away in the cool of the night. She felt her skin bristle with something akin to tension, except it wasn’t the bad kind she normally associated with fear, but rather the kind of an unknown source that begged to be relieved. Weiss had gotten so personal with her tonight, and for no reason other than because she wanted to help. Ruby beamed. She felt like hugging Weiss again.

“What? Why are you staring at me like an idiot?” Weiss was _blushing_ , Ruby realized. That was totally unfair. How dare Weiss start using her cuteness as a weapon against her?

“Nothing,” she whispered, a breathless quality to her voice that made Weiss quirk an eyebrow and question whether it was really just nothing after all. “I’m going to hug you again, okay?”

Weiss turned beet-red as her surprise spread to her face. “W-what? What kind of person asks to hug someone? Don’t they normally just do it?” She looked away, not outright refusing Ruby, but instead standing close by in a way that begged Ruby to wrap the smaller girl up in her arms and spin her around.

She settled instead just to pull Weiss close, who was all of her bark as usual but no bite, complaining all the way but pulling Ruby closer to her and nestling into her neck.

Weiss smelled like clean linens and freshness, like the delicate smell of spring that threatened to disappear at any moment. Ruby was afraid to let go. She felt Weiss’s warm breath on her neck, the softness of her nightgown pressed into her own pyjamas and exposed skin, but most of all, Weiss’s pounding heart that perfectly mirrored hers.

“Weiss,” Ruby said, leaning back as her arms slipped around the other’s waist, “I can practically hear you overthinking.”

“Well, one of us has to do the thinking here!”

Ruby laughed at the weak attempt on Weiss’s part to shove her away. Ruby instead closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the white-haired girl’s and exhaling contently. “You should try thinking less and just do things sometimes.”

“Oh yeah? Do you _really_ think so?”

“Yeah!” Ruby brightened and nodded enthusiastically. She was surprised Weiss had listened to her so readily! “Yeah, I think you should-- mmffph--”

Weiss tugged Ruby towards her with the pull of her collar, kissing her hard. Ruby stood still, eyes wide, unsure what to do next or where to go from here, really, what to do tomorrow, when the two of them would have to interact as normal and that’s kind of hard to do when all she’ll be able to think about is _Weiss kissing her_ and--

“I think you should follow your own advice and shut off your stupid brain,” Weiss whispered, her mouth above the shell of Ruby’s ear, the warm of it all leaving Ruby stunned and shivering in its wake. She swallowed loudly and returned her hesitant eyes to Weiss, who stared back with a kind of knee-wobbling determination that dared Ruby to kiss her back. And so she did.

It was quick and messy, like their entire relationship had been thus far. Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss’s and pulled away in a flash, but then she zeroed in on the other’s pouty pink lips and leaned in again, and again, and again, wanting more but not really sure how to go about it. Each ghosting of a touch left butterflies in her stomach and exposed a sort of intensity she hadn’t been aware she had for things outside of the battlefield.

But then Weiss got impatient with her flightiness and snuck her arms around Ruby’s neck, forcing her to stay still with her hands pressed firmly into her tangle of hair. Weiss tilted her head and then things were different, not as chaste and fleeting but long and slow and soft and _needy_ instead, and Ruby swore she got lost in that feeling that bloomed in her chest. Her hands raised of their own volition and cupped Weiss’s face, adjusting it further until their lips slipped together effortlessly.

Ruby captured Weiss’s bottom lip between her own and tugged it slightly, sucking it into her mouth sloppily before releasing it, barely hearing Weiss’s breathy sigh over the sound of her own breathing. Weiss leaned back early, hands now sliding over her neck and down her sides and back up, encouraging Ruby to continue in a way she really didn’t have to. Ruby would’ve kissed her more anyways.

They didn’t want to stop. Not really. But the lights flickering off below suddenly reminded them how late it was, and how it was probably several degrees of illegal to be wandering around campus past curfew. Weiss stilled in Ruby’s arms, worry painting her face as she thought about rules and repercussions. Ruby kissed her crinkling forehead definitively and sighed.

“We should head back. We really shouldn’t be here right now. If I get caught, I could taint the Schnee family name, and--”

“I know, I know, Weiss. I get it.” Ruby smiled faintly. It was a kind of smile Weiss had never seen before; if her normal grin was loud, then this one was muted and soft, used in secret and for no one else to see. Weiss’s heart started pounding all over again and she kissed Ruby again, one last, final time, like a promise. She squeezed Ruby’s hand in a way that she hoped said _thanks for understanding_. Ruby was probably too dense for such subtleties. But, to Weiss’s surprise, she understood, and led her with a firm hand back to their dorm.

Not much time had passed, but it felt like a lifetime ago Weiss had laid in this bed. Ruby had returned to her own bunk soundlessly and without so much as a goodnight aimed in Weiss’s direction. She’d never admit it, but she missed the warmth of her other teammate by her side. Teammate? Friend? What were they, anyways? She clutched the sheets closer to her chest as she rolled over and tried to get some sleep. It was hard to figure out what Ruby meant to her when she didn’t even know what her own self wanted.

\- - -

When she woke up in the morning, sunlight had barely started streaming in through the windows. The smiling face beaming down at her belonged to her annoying teammate who, on schedule, woke her up every morning on the dot to the sound of her obnoxious enthusiasm over the day. But for once, Ruby was quiet, instead shaking her lightly to wake her up further. Weiss began to protest loudly, per usual, but Ruby raised a single finger to her lips in the universal sign to be quiet. Before she could question Ruby’s strange behavior, she was met by her lips, in a sweet, good morning kiss that succeeded in waking her up completely. “Good morning, Princess.”

“Your breath sucks.”

Ruby laughed, ignoring the insult the same way Weiss ignored her snide princess comment. Ruby snuggled into her this time, curling into her chest and resting her head under Weiss’s chin as she informed her that they didn’t have to wake up for another 30 minutes, so she decided just to wake up Weiss instead of the other girls, too. She blushed at the sweet gesture and tried to pretend she wasn’t totally touched by it, even though she was, and Ruby probably knew she was, too.

Weiss decided she didn’t mind Ruby melting the ice in her heart after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to formally apologize for all the allusions to weiss's heart being like ice as that has probably been done a million times before. however, i'm not sorry enough to not do it. so not sorry.


End file.
